Badass Loving
by Dark Kistune
Summary: Oga doesn't always show the best side of him but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a loving side. A side that Furuichi hates/loves about him. A new chapter and MAYBE the last one?
1. Chapter 1

**(-_-) Hello fools. This is yaoi, meaning boy love, meaning gay sex. MEANING…**

**:O GAY SEX! SO DON'T BE LIKE "EEEEWWW, I HATE HOMO…STUFF."!**

**`3` I don't own any of the character's and I will try my best to keep in character.**

**=.= "Why do you make emotion faces?" Because I can.**

_On to more important things, this is OgaxFuruichi and I'm gonna tell you now it's M-RATED. _

~"~

Furuichi's memory

Whenever Oga was busy beating people for whatever reason, Furuichi's mind would often wander to stupid little things. Like when he first met Oga; okay, maybe that's not a little stupid memory. But the point is he's remembering something while the screams of delinquents begging for mercy continue.

They were just starting in Kata middle school or were they half way through the first year…? Well, they were smaller and it was at the time when Oga just started his delinquent career. Furuichi never actually met Oga face-to-face and only heard rumors about him at that time. The first time they ever talked to each other was in front of a candy store on a winter night.

'_I hate snow!' Furuichi thought angrily, trudging through the already melting snow, kicking some sludge off his rain boots. He glanced around to see if he was nearing his school at all and caught sight of the infamous Ishiyama High. The rumored prefecture's most evil 120% delinquency ratio delinquent school._

"_I'm never going there." Muttered Furuichi as he kept moving forward. He was never really a troublemaker and his grades were pretty good so really, he didn't have to worry. Now that Oga kid, he was defiantly heading there and he was probably in Kata Middle school as well. 'With my luck, he could be in my class.'_

"_Oi." _

_Startled out of his thoughts, Furuichi whipped his head to his right. A huge candy store with bright red and green lights blinked on and off, with a chibi Santa statue next to the door greeted him. Confused, he stared hard at the Santa, "Y-Yeah?"_

"_Behind you, idiot." The voice sounded amused and came from behind him. He blinked and turned to face a kid with short messy brown hair and glaring eyes. At least it seemed like he was glaring, his eyes were weird in that cool way. _

_Furuichi frowned, "What?"_

"_You're in the way. Move." _

_Without a thought he sidestepped to let the brunette see the candy store display window, not really caring about how rude the kid was. He watched the other stare intently at the window, glaring a hole in the pocky package._

'_Does he hate pocky?' The more Furuichi analyzed the kid's face the more he thought he looked familiar. 'Does he…want it?'_

_Clearly he wanted the candy but for some reason he wouldn't get it, maybe he didn't have money. On a whim he decided to go inside and buy it for the kid and some for himself as well, kindness goes a long way after all. The kid ignored him as he went inside and bought the stuff, the lady looked visibly disturbed that some creepy kid kept staring inside._

_He opened the door and held out the pocky to the surprised kid, "Got some for you too. Here."_

_The kid grabbed the package and gave him a look, "…Thanks." He got the feeling the kid didn't say that word too often. The kid made a somewhat creepy smile and chomped on a pocky stick, sticking one in Furuichi's mouth. He didn't know why but he allowed the other to feed him the pocky, a little unnerved by the boldness of the kid._

_A shadow fell on both of them, "Aren't they cute? Ya guys gonna kiss now?"_

_Furuichi flinched and the kid glared at the oversized middle schooler and his friends. The big guy grinned at them and grabbed the pocky away from the boy. "Thanks, bitch. Now leave before I rip ya guts out."_

"_There goes killer machine Abe!"_

"_You guys better watch out!"_

'_Great, just what I needed.' Furuichi sighed inwardly. _

"_Hey bastard, give that back."_

_Everyone turned to look at the kid, startled that he would dare go against killer machine Abe. Furuichi began to sweat, "W-wait, don-!"_

_The kid punched Abe right in the stomach, making Abe's eyes bulge out and all of his friends backed away. And just with one punch the great killer machine came down to his knees and passed out on the white road. That's when Furuichi finally realized who the kid was and he cursed his stupid luck._

_One of the guys in the group began shouting, "Its Oga! The violent ogre!"_

'_Yup, Oga Tatsumi.' _

"_The demon Oga!"_

'_Yea…'_

"_Mad dog Oga!"_

"_WE GET IT!" Screamed Furuichi in frustration, he glared at Oga. "How many titles do you have?" _

_Oga just shrugged as he went on to hitting everyone in the head, kicking some of them meters away. In about 30 seconds all of the thugs were knocked out cold and Furuichi was on the edge of frostbite. _

_Oga moved towards him and Furuichi immediately starting imagining worst case scenarios in his head. 'Oh god, there goes my gorgeous face.'_

"_Let's go."_

_Furuichi blinked and stared at his black eyes, "W-where?" 'A warehouse? Abandoned building? A DARK ALLEYWAY?'_

_Oga rolled his eyes, "Kata middle school, that's your school too, right? Stop acting like an idiot."_

"_Why do I have to go with you?" Shouted Furuichi, he really didn't want to be around a troublemaker like Oga. Who knows what kind of craziness follows this demon?_

"_Cuz I said so. Come on, idiot." He replied while picking his nose and staring down the silver haired boy. Was this his way of making friends? _

"_That makes no sense!" Despite his protests he followed the other; those thugs might wake up any second after all. "My name's Furuichi Takayuki by the way, not idiot!"_

"_Idiot Furuichi then." _

"_Who said you can decide my nickname?"_

"Dabuu!"

"Come on, idiot Furuichi! I'm done here."

The sight of twitching bodies and massive blood was an everyday sight for Furuichi, somehow that didn't disturb him as much as it should of. With a shake of his head he walked around the thugs, "I think you over did it."

"They shouldn't have touched what was mine."

"Dabu da!" Agreed Beel.

He rolled his eyes, "Since when did I become your property?"

Oga smiled and Furuichi had to stop the blush that threatened to explode on his face because that was _not_ his usual creepy overlord smile. It was one that pierced threw his heart and made his heart rate beat 10 times too fast, one that made Furuichi think too many dirty thoughts.

"Since the beginning, Takayuki."

"Y-YOU CLICHÉ IDIOT!"

But that outcry didn't stop his face from burning or his heart from nearly ripping out of his chest.

~"~

Oga's memory

It was a normal day for Oga, sitting on the rooftop of Saint Ishiyama with his Furuichi and baby Beel talking about useless stuff. Well, the conversation was actually about Miki; in Oga's opinion this was classified as 'useless stuff'.

"It's good that you guys cleared up the misunderstanding. You guys really went at it for nothing." Said Furuichi, picking at some bugs that were stuck in baby Beels hair. Beel huffed at the mention of Miki's name and Oga couldn't help but be proud of him.

"Whatever, as long as he leaves me alone I don't give a damn." Muttered Oga, he felt a little upset that Furuichi was giving a lot of attention to Miki. So what if they resolved one of their problems, it doesn't mean they'll hang out anymore or anything. If Miki knew what was good for him he would stay away from him and Furuichi.

Furuichi rolled his eyes, "Why are you such an ass to him?"

Both Oga and Beel turned to him with a 'Are you stupid?' look. Really, even the baby could tell what bugged him about Miki! "Forget it, idiot Furuichi."

The silver haired teen frowned, "What the hell is wrong with the both of you?"

"Hey, Furuichi!"

Beel glared at the person that trotted up to them, "Adda bu!" (That's what's wrong!)

Miki smiled at them, well actually his smile looked a bit strained towards Oga but Furuichi didn't notice. "Oh, hey Miki. What's up?"

Completely ignoring the bad aura that rolled off the two demons he grinned at the oblivious Furuichi, "I was wondering, do you want a tour of the school? I mean, you didn't really get one."

Now Oga was feeling a little pissed off. _'How bold of you to make a move on him right in front of me._'

'_Buba.' (Bitch.)_

Miki always knew how to push Oga the wrong way and those damn smug eyes were pushing him. Just like that time in Kata Middle school when Miki and Furuichi were getting too close for Oga's personal liking.

"_Furuichi wanted me to let you know that he's got a date so he's not coming with us to the arcade." Miki told him with a frown. He kicked a rock; Oga guessed he was trying to hide his awkwardness because this was the first time that it was just them. Usually Furuichi would be yelling at him for doing something 'incredibly impossible' and Miki would just laugh. He felt a little disappointed._

_Oga shrugged, "Whatever. We'll just go without him." 'Stupid Furuichi. Stupid date.'_

_Miki smirked a little, "Disappointed?"_

_Something about his smile peeved him off, like he knew something he didn't know. "What?"_

"_Just wondering…" He trailed off purposely; his eyes were starting to piss Oga off and his smile as well._

_Oga glared, "What." _

_The brat grinned, "Do you like Furuichi?"_

"_Hah?" That was literally the only thing that came to mind in his blank head. _

_He probably found himself a new pair of balls because this was not the usual Miki and the girly Miki wouldn't have said this next. "I like him. And maybe…he likes me. It wouldn't be stupid to think that. I mean, we spend a lot of time together after all."_

_Oga's right arm was twitching to land on Miki's face and throw him off the roof. Furuichi wouldn't like that though so he decided to play nice, for now anyway. "Why the hell are you telling me this?" 'I don't want to hear this.'_

"_I thought I let you know, since you're his best friend." Miki made sure to keep a reasonable distance from Oga, in case he decided to snap. "I would like it if we stayed friends though."_

_Even when there was a deep pain inside him Oga shrugged and moved forward, "It's really not my business who Furuichi dates." _

_That wasn't true; anyone who ever showed interest in Furuichi soon found themselves in a hospital. But because it was Miki he couldn't very well kick his teeth in without explaining to Furuichi why. Now he would have to watch Miki and Furuichi become more than friends right before his eyes. Just great._

"_Hey, guys."_

_They both turned to look at a crestfallen Furuichi. For a minute, Oga felt his shoulders lighten and a sense of calmness washed over him._

_Miki, as usual, hurried to Furuichi's side. "What's up? I thought you had a date."_

_He sighed, "She…didn't feel right. I guess there wasn't a spark. Can I stay at your place, Oga?"_

_Miki's eye twitched and Oga grinned, "Need me to tuck you in?"_

_Furuichi glared and smacked Oga's shoulder lightly "Shut up, jerk." He continued ahead of them, stuck in his own little world and ignoring the other two. Oga and Miki held a silent challenge in their eyes as they followed after their friend. And as usual, Oga didn't like to lose._

Oga carefully kept his anger in check, something he rarely did. Suddenly exploding on Miki wouldn't help him.

Miki grabbed Furuichi's hand, "Now let's go."

Before anyone could react Oga punched Miki in the stomach, successfully blowing him away and shooting like a star. Then again, violence always calmed him down.

His idiot Furuichi gave him a look, the 'Why you always have to go medieval on someone?' look. Oga just shrugged and Beel giggled, both demons happy that the threat was gone for now.

Furuichi sighed, "Ya know, I would have said no."

"And why's that?" _'Good to know'_

A smile with a bit of flush cheeks, "I much rather would have walked around with you. At least I won't have to worry about someone jumping me anyway."

Oga smirked, "I would have kidnapped you later on anyway. Like I leave you around Miki."

"Dabu!"

Furuichi rolled his eyes, "You guys are seriously worked up for nothing."

"You always work me up seriously."

"WHAT KIND OF PICK-UP LINE WAS THAT?"

_~"~_

**I had a hard time trying to get Oga to be loving but also still Oga at the same time but I think this came out pretty good. I liked the idea of Beel being part of the loving group so I had him as a protective son in here.**

**:D Hope you liked it! Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys, I realized that I promised an M-rated story in the first story. So here's another story and MAYBE the last one. Right now, I'm fangirling about Darker Than Black so expect a new MULTI-CHAPTER story on that. (HeixMisaki)**

**What's up with MA rating, by the way? What is the limit in M rated stuff now? (-.-)**

_Warnings: Sex, Cussing, SEX_

_**~"~**_

He shook his knee up and down; his hand clenched his jeans in a death grip. Furuichi was a nervous mess, his emotions scattered to fear and near ecstasy. Today was the day, the day he had THE TALK with Oga.

'_Oh god, I don't even know where to start! D-Do I just flat out ask him?!'_

Oga wasn't exactly as secretive as he thought about his feelings. Sure it took a while to notice but Furuichi caught on to the stares and possessiveness. He wished he knew how to deal with this but he didn't even know how he himself felt. Half of him was strangely excited and the other was just confused and in denial.

'_He's my best friend! He's a HE for fuck's sake! I like women. And Oga too?' _Furuichi huffed and rubbed his head in confusion. There was no way this was going to go well; the obvious choice would be to reject Oga and continue their friendship in a purely platonic way.

He flinched when the door opened and the man of his thoughts walked in. He blinked at him, "Oi, Furuichi. What are you doing in my room?"

Furuichi gulped, "H-Hey Oga. I, uh, need to t-t-talk to you." Why was he stuttering?! "In pri-private."

Oga lifted his eyebrow in confusion, "Hey, Beel."

"Buoh?"

"Go downstairs with the demon bitch for a while."

Beel stared at his father for a second and hopped down to get out the room. Before he closed the door however, he threw Furuichi thumbs up. "Aba Dah!" _(Good luck!)_

A twitch came from Furuichi's eyebrow, "Get out."

A wink and he was gone, his feet pitter pattering down the hall. Silence and tension filled the room as Oga just stood in front of his door and Furuichi sat on his bed, both regarded the other with caution.

"You know." More of a statement than a question from Oga, his face gave no emotion away.

Furuichi let out a shaky breath and looked at his knuckles, "Y-Yeah. That's why I'm here."

Silence.

An annoyed grunt from Oga, "So?"

He could feel his stomach tighten, an almost hurtful feeling. "I-I don't know."

"Are you disgusted?"

Furuichi lifted his head in surprise and stared at Oga's grim face. Clearly he was expecting a rejection from the start, his mouth clenched in a tight line. Furuichi frowned, "Never. I just… I never expected you to, ya know, towards me."

"Love you? Me either." A very unlike Oga soft voiced reached his ears. Furuichi blushed and bit his lower lip.

"W-When?"

Oga let out a sigh, "Since we were in Middle School."

'_Holy shit.'_ "How did this happen?"

"Does it really fucking matter right now?!" Snapped Oga, his patience quickly dwindling. "If you don't feel the same just come out and say it! Stop tormenting me already!"

Furuichi's eyes widened at the look of despair in Oga's eyes and his entire frame shook with restrained emotion. He couldn't believe how strong Oga's feelings for _him_ were, how could he never notice?

"I-I could learn to accept your feelings." The words tumbled out before Furuichi could stop them and he blushed madly. He was actually considering being with Oga?!

Oga narrowed his eyes, "Is that a yes? Do you really understand my feelings?"

Furuichi held Oga's stare, "I don't know but I want to."

Surprise flashed on Oga's face before he frowned. "Fine. I'll _teach_ you how deep my feelings are. Don't back out idiot Furuichi."

Within two strides Oga was in front of Furuichi, his hand touched the paler boy's chin. Furuichi inhaled nervously. "W-What?"

Oga's thumb rested on his lower lip and he leaned down so his mouth was aligned with Furuichi's ear. "I'll show you." He used his other hand to slowly push Furuichi down as he climbed on top of him. He straddled the smaller one and moved his face into the crook of Furuichi's neck. "Everything."

Furuichi gasped as he felt a wet trail on his neck then a bite that felt almost too painfully good. Oga sucked on that spot and repeated on another spot, his left hand keeping the grip on his chin to turn his head this way and that to reach different unmarked spots on his neck. It was almost like Oga wanted to make every bite, kiss, and bruise a marked territory. Furuichi felt a spread of heat inside him when he realized this _is_ what Oga wanted, to show he was _his_.

Oga finally trailed up to his mouth, purposely kissing around his mouth and rubbing his lower lip with his thumb. Oga released his chin and hovered above his lips at a hairs width, his lips teasing his. Furuichi craned his neck to reach the insufferable smirk and press against it himself but Oga pulled back with a chuckle. "Eager?"

Furuichi glared and felt his cheeks heat up. Before he could snap back Oga moved both his hands to his chest and pressed him back to the bed. "Don't move. I've waited a long time for this."

His fingers worked his shirt open fast and he sat back to admire his love's beauty. Furuichi's nipples were pink and his chest was hairless like Oga imagined in his dreams. Oga trailed his fingers lightly over Furuichi's chest and lowered down to his hips. He gripped them and smirked, "Do you want to feel it?" Without warning he grounded his hips into Furuichi's, earning a gasp and shudder from him. Slowly he rubbed his erection into Furuichi's growing one, surpassing the urge to hurry things up.

A mewl came out of Furuichi's mouth and Oga growled in arousal; he leaned down and latched onto one of the pink nubs, rolling it around and sucking. He felt Furuichi buck against him and a whimper sound from him in approval. He pulled back to see Furuichi's red face and half lidded eyes watching him. A shiver of excitement went down his spine as Furuichi liked his lips and rubbed back against him eagerly.

Furuichi grabbed both sides of Oga's head and pulled him towards his face, crashing their lips together in desperation and nipping Oga's lower lip for entrance. He felt Oga's lips curl in a smile and allowed Furuichi to enter and dominate the kiss, letting Furuichi explore the warm cavern to his fill. Both pulled back for air and just as quickly crashed back, this time tongues battling for dominance which Oga won. Furuichi curled his toes in pleasure and broke away to gasp as Oga grounded against him with renewed vigor. They could feel the buildup coming to a climax as they furiously rued against each other.

Suddenly, Oga stopped and hovered above Furuichi to calm himself, grinning at the whimper of disappointment. "Too close. You almost made it end too soon."

Furuichi lifted his hands to grab Oga's shirt, actually ripping the buttons off to toss the shirt across the room. Oga's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden aggressiveness of his partner and felt himself harden even more if possible when Furuichi attacked his neck. Oga turned his head to allow Furuichi to kiss and suck his own trails, earning growls and shudders from his efforts.

"Keep going and I'll fuck you, Takayuki." Hissed Oga as Furuichi trailed his hands up and down Oga's frame, continuing to nip at his collarbone. Furuichi pulled back and blinked, "Wh-what?"

Oga narrowed his eyes and smirked, "You like that? _Ta-ka-yu-ki._" Each pronounce followed with a kiss and Oga opened Furuichi's jeans. He lifted himself off Furuichi's lap and tugged off both of Furuichi's jeans and boxers.

Furuichi blushed and squeezed his knees together, embarrassed that Oga was devouring him with his gaze. He heard Oga chuckle and watched as Oga slowly opened his flyer and pull down his jeans and boxers. His mouth went dry as Oga's cock stood at its full height, red and leaking with pre-cum. Oga regarded him with a lustful leer, "Come here."

Furuichi swallowed and moved forward to sit on the edge of the bed, his heart beating almost out of control as Oga laid his hand in his silver hair. He knew what Oga wanted and what a part of him wanted so he grabbed the base of Oga's erection with one hand. Without waiting for Oga's command he wrapped his lips around the heated head and used his tongue to slide under the member to take as much as he could. Encouraged by the sounds of approval Oga was making he bobbed his head up and down, sucking each time he went back up. The taste was slightly salty and Furuichi found himself enjoying it a little too much than what he thought was appropriate.

'_Shit! This is really turning me on.'_ Thought Furuichi as Oga snarled and growled like a demon in heat. Furuichi could feel Oga tensing and pushed himself to deep throat Oga a he came with a grunt, swallowing as much as he could. _'F-Fuck. There's so much.'_

Furuichi pulled back and licked the corners of his mouth, almost shocked that he actually swallowed the load with no problem. Furuichi turned his gaze to look at the lustful piercing gaze of Oga and smiled coyly, "Made you cum, Tatsumi."

Furuichi yelped when he was turned suddenly to face the bed before he was pushed face first into the covers. Oga's husky voice followed, "It's your turn then." Furuichi jerked forward when he felt a finger plunge into his hole and quickly another came in. It felt uncomfortable and Furuichi wasn't entirely sure this was a good idea as Oga stretched and probed him.

"Tatsumi, I do-Ahhnn!" Moaned Furuichi when those fingers dug deep and tapped something in him. Before he even knew what he was doing, Furuichi pushed back against the fingers as they continued to fuck him. He grabbed the covers under him as a third finger joined in, stretching his hole deliciously and making him moan and yelp.

"M-more Tatsumi! I-I need- nnnhh!" At this point Furuichi didn't even know what he needed or what he was saying but he didn't care, he knew Oga could make him reach what he wanted.

Oga purred, "You're so needy."

"Please! God, Please!" Begged Furuichi as Oga slowed the fingers down, smirking sadistically at the pleading voice of Furuichi. Really, his Furuichi knew how to get his way.

He grabbed the slender hips in front of him and slowly pushed inside Furuichi, noting the gasps and whimpers of pain as he buried himself inside. Slowly he pulled back until the head was almost out and he repeated.

Furuichi clawed at the sheets and bit his lips, Oga was bigger than he thought as he felt the burning pain when Oga was sheathed in him. He was thankful that Oga was going slowly and he could almost feel something as Oga's cock reached deep in him.

"Tatsumi, h-harder." Moaned Furuichi when Oga pressed the pleasure gland again.

Oga grinned, "Whatever you say."

And when he was out again Oga slammed back in, grinning widely when Furuichi shouted his name. With nothing holding him back, Oga pounded into the spot that drove Furuichi wild. Each scream and shout was music to his ear as he pulled Furuichi's hips to meet him head on.

Furuichi could barely think straight as lust covered his mind and pleasure coursed through him; he quivered and screamed with every thrust. All he could do was yell broken pieces of Oga's name and beg for more as he felt himself slip into a madness of erotic pleasure.

"It feels so, ahh, good!" Furuichi shouted, arching his back as Oga drilled into him without mercy.

"Say my name!" Snarled Oga, pounding Furuichi as deep and hard as he could.

"Tatsumi! Fuck!"

"You're mine! Do you understand now?!"

"Yes! Oh god, YES!"

Furuichi screamed as he came, his whole being felt light and he trembled with the force of his release. Oga grabbed Furuichi's hair and pulled his neck back to bite down harshly on Furuichi's neck, slamming himself inside as he came. Furuichi moaned when he felt the hot liquid swell inside him and turned his head to give Oga a sloppy kiss.

"Mine." Growled Oga.

Furuichi smiled, "Yeah. You too."

_~"~_

"Are you ever going to get up? I need a shower." Said a disgruntled Furuichi while he tried to move Oga's arm off his waist. He only succeeded in making the grip tighten and making Oga glare.

"Do you have to ruin the moment?"

"Idiot! I'm sweaty and filled with your juices! I need a shower!"

Oga grinned, "I think you need more juice~."

Furuichi huffed, "My ass hurts, so no."

"We need to make up time for all those years I waited!"

"Not in one day, you don't!"

"YOU BASTARDS! HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH NOISE WHILE THE MASTER IS DOWNSTAIRS?!"

Furuichi gaped, "Hilda's home?!"

Oga grinned, "YOU SHOULD OF HEARD US EARLIER!"

And the day ended with Oga and Furuichi getting their asses whipped by Hilda for 'exposing him to disgusting horrors too cruel to even be bestowed on the WORST criminal as a torture method'.

**I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY!**

**You guys finally got the M-rated goodness that I promised in the beginning! The only part of this that made me uncomfortable was the dirty talking. That's when I started making typos and blushing. #.#**

**THIS IS ****PROBABLY ****THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. REVIEW AND HAVE A GOOD LIFE! ;D**

**God, I stayed up to 2 am to make this...  
><strong>


End file.
